Within the Rumored Mansion HetaOni XOver
by Kaida the dragoness
Summary: When a fourteen year old heard of a mansion at the world's submit, curiosity got the best of him. Everything that seemed so harmless within this mansion start to change, all he wants to do now is get out with everyone by his side, though is this to much to ask for? This is a rewriten version of HetaOni with Original characters instead of the countries
1. Ch1 The Mansion that no one should enter

A deserted house in the mountain-

About three hours on foot from the world summit.

No one knows how long it's been there-

Or who used to live there…

Rumors said that it was _haunted…_

Chapter 1: The Mansion That no one Should Enter…

It was morning, the sun was still bright in the cloudless sky as a group of four walked up a tall hill to what was said to be a haunted mansion. These rumors have said that anyone who enters has never been seen again. Of course though, they were just _rumors._

A fifteen year old cheered, being the first one to take a glance at the tall and grand mansion. His blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail wagged back and forth as he hopped up the last few steps and let his silver eyes gaze onto the beauty of the large house. A small, almost uneasy, smile formed on his face and he giggled. "Come on nii-san! We're almost there!" Without another second passing the boy sprinted closer towards the mansion of rumors.

His older brother, another blonde but with golden eyes and the age of nineteen shouted out, trying to grab his younger brother but sighed when he couldn't. "Kiyoshi! You have to wait up!" He gave another sigh, small yet sharp fangs exposing as he followed his brother quickly, ignoring the clattering that his twin daggers caused as he ran.

It was then that laughter broke into the air; two girls standing side by side just watching as the two brothers chased each other. The one who was younger, a sixteen year old with emerald eyes and what seemed to be a cocky smile turned to the other girl. The other, a seventeen year old with grey eyes, motioned for her to continue before saying, "Keep going Kaida; we can't keep the boys waiting."

Kaida laughed and let her black hair wave in the wind. "Well I have to wait for the human and you'd be that human, Dez."

The two laughed again before they finally found the mansion in front of them. A gasp escaped Dez's mouth as she looked up to the magnificent building. They were ants compared to how large it was, and it had so much detail on the paint yet the vines hid most of the walls.

"Ah~! It's really here!" Kiyoshi cheered, his silver eyes shining at the mansion's view.

Kaida blinked, almost completely awestruck before she snapped out of what daze she was in and smiled, "I thought it was just a rumor; I actually never thought we'd find this place…"

Dez laughed at Kaida's reaction, smiling though all the same. "It has a nice touch to it; I like it."

Raiden huffed. _Am I the only sane one here? _Another sigh escaped his lips, looking up to the others in disbelief. "I don't think it's a very interesting place though. We should go."

Kaida nodded, "Me neither-." She looked around once more, her eyes catching a higher floor's window but before she could say anything else she fell silent, almost in thought.

"Aww- come on nii-san, Kaida-sama! After all the trouble we went through to find it, let's at least take a look inside!" Kiyoshi practically whined the words as he looked to the others. _Come on…_

Raiden looked to Kaida and Dez, getting simple nods before giving yet another sigh. "Fine, but only a look and then we're gone."

With an odd silence that chilled the air around the group of four, they entered into the mansion and into a room that had a delicate staircase leading to the floors above. All of their eyes seemed to look around the forbidden mansions first floor, all except Kiyoshi who only stood there giving a faint smile, seeming to be waiting for something to happen. "It's cleaner than I thought!"

Raiden gulped, his whole body getting a cold chill. "C-can we go now?"

"What's wrong Raiden? Are you scared?" Dez looked to the golden eyed blonde with a small giggle. "It not even that ba-!"

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering from out of nowhere broke up the seventeen year old's sentence. The sound wasn't far from the room they were all in. A yelp joined the sound and Kaida and Dez looked back to the Kai-Sato brothers to see Kiyoshi clinging to his brother.

Kaida turned towards the sound once more, curiosity biting at her to go figure out what the sound was. She gripped the katana at her side, hearing the dragon spirit from within humming a soft tune. She looked down the right hallway path, seeing a door at its end. _Was that noise from there?_

Raiden only grew shakier as the moments passed. "L-look, we should really go now…"

Kaida loosened up and gave a nervous laugh. "Don't be silly Raiden, it's not like there's any ghosts." _If there was we'd be able to sense them with our dragon instincts… _"Come on Raiden; use some of your common sense!"

"I am using it… it's called my instincts…" Raiden grumbled the words, his eyes looking over the emerald eyed girl before she began to walk down the right hallway.

"Kaida be careful!" Dez shouted hurriedly as Kaida began to walk to the door.

Once again the girl laughed, "I know, I'm just going to take a look to see what happened." She twisted the door knob. "I'll be right back." With those words she went into the room, her smile becoming bigger as she saw a broken plate on the ground. She picked up one of its shards and looked at it. "Ha! So you caused our little fright-? Raiden must have just slammed the door too hard or something."

Kaida sighed and ran back towards the front entrance before her eyes grew wide and she stopped by the staircase. "Th-they're go-gone?!" She felt her ears droop downward and she shook her head. "H-how stupid!"

She walked to the front door, trying to turn the knob only to find it locked. She gulped silently and turned. _No use… they probably just ran off in the house without me. _She took a deep breath, turning left from the door and entering another hallway. "Raiden! Kiyoshi! De-!" She quickly became silent as her green eyes caught a black _thing _down the corner of the hall. It stood to its back to her and yet even though she could feel that it was some sort of shadow like monster; she couldn't tell what it was.

Even though panic wanted to race into her veins she stayed strangely calm. Her heart beat seemed to race forward though her breathing was normal. The _thing _let out a sharp noise that made the girl cringe before vanishing behind the door that it had hid from her sight.

With a turn on her heels, Kaida quietly but quickly ran to the staircase and rushed onto the second floor._ I-I must be seeing things…_ She thought to herself, taking a breath before she let out a heavy exhale. She turned left and entered a room that looked to be a bedroom. She shook her head, noticing two daggers lying on the floor. _Wait a minute… Those are Raiden's! _She quickly grabbed the two short blades and weighed them in her hands. Even if they were sheathed she was able to tell._They're Raiden's for sure… _She pulled the straps on the sheaths and strung them to her back, not caring if that wasn't the proper way at the moment.

She took her time before leaving the room, making sure not to miss anything. When she was confident enough to go back outside, she headed to the stair case and continued on in the hall, finding the room next door to the one she found the daggers. She opened the door, shaking her head a bit before noticing something was off about this bedroom. Something, no someone was hiding behind a draped blanket on the wall.

She walked up slowly to the blanket, pulling it away before stumbling back. Quivering in the corner was Raiden, his teeth clattering. Even when Kaida called his name he only could look to her in a shaken state. She looked down for a moment, "I-I'll go get you water." She said softly, her ears twitching as she left the room.

_What a man; cowering like that! _She shook her head in disbelief and raced to the kitchen, looking out for the monster even though she was confused to as if it was real. When she went to work the kitchen sink, only air came out of it. "Damn it…"

She began to walk aimlessly through the first floor before she found the bathroom. She rushed to the sink, putting the cup she had underneath its tap and turning the knob. She let out a breath of relief when she heard the water run and quickly headed back to Raiden, handing him the cup of what seemed to be water. "Here… Drink it and try to calm down." She sighed. "It's not filtered though."

He looked up to her for a second then gulped up the water and gave a look of dislike. "Are you sure that was water?"

She shrugged. "You're the one with a better knowledge…"

"Yeah… I guess I do." He huffed silently. "Thanks… I'm sorry for falling apart on you like that. I feel better now."

"That's good to hear." She noted. "Now, where's your brother and Dez?"

Raiden frowned. "I'm not sure… At any rate we ran for our lives. Those two split in two different directions… I-I think." He gulped. "J-just give me a second to pull myself together."

Kaida shook her head. "No, you get some rest, I'll go look for those two."

"Kaida wait!" Raiden said, pulling out something, a key, from his pocket. "I found this while I was running… Maybe it'll help."

Kaida held the key, looking at it awkwardly before nodding him off and walked back into the halls. Quietly she ran down stairs and went to the door by the kitchen. When the key fit perfectly in the door and unlocked it, she smiled.

The female half-blood opened the door and walked over towards a table, picking up an origiri before her ears snapped up to the sound of heavy footsteps. She unsheathed her black blade katana but before she could even look over what her enemy was it rushed at her and banged her against the wall. Her vision blacked out for a moment as her head was slammed against the cold wall but she could tell that her blade was stuck in something solid.

When Kaida got her vision back the _thing _had vanished and she sprinted to the door, her katana still out and ready. The door was locked and her eyes went wide. _D-did I drop the key-?_

Another screech alerted her and without hesitation the girl spun around, crashing her blade into the _thing's_ body. It went to swing its claws at her, forcing her to dodge and run behind it. She gave a battle cry as she ran her katana into its back and twisted her blade. Finally the thing just seemed to vanish into thin air but yet it left a shining key on the ground.

Kaida picked up the key hastily and rushed out the somehow already unlocked door. She slammed it shut, her breathing pattern off as she slid to the floor and her back still heavily on the library door. _Wh-what the hell… What the hell was that THING?! _

Author's note:

This is an X-over for the fangame of Hetalia; HetaOni. All characters who replace the countries have very close personalities to who they are replacing.

Currently, I'm still looking for an OC to replace France and I'd love to take on yours. (All characters who aren't mine get credit!)

I do not own either Hetalia, HetaOni or Desdemona Night (Dez).

I've also been working on artwork for this. It's going to be closely written to the events in the game, and I'm going to try my hardest to make the game almost come to life in this book with the OCs I have control of. Read and Review, and thanks for reading!


	2. Ch2 Finding Friends

Eventually the girl calmed down and quickly looked over the key. From what she could tell, it was some sort of attic key. She gulped hard and stood up; her hand was firmly on the now sheathed katana as she ran up to the fourth and final floor. _As soon as I find the others… We're leaving._ She went into the room that the key unlocked and gazed around this new room. A large chair, almost like a king's throne sat in the back, its cushions were blood red. She passed it, getting a cold chill before hearing a squeak from behind a bookshelf. She grunted as she pulled the shelf away from the sound and looked behind it to see a large bird like creature.

"Y-you're stuck?" Kaida asked in a gasp as she tried to help the feathery guy. Finally nothing just seemed to work and the female half-blood gave a soft sigh. "… I'll have to get Raiden up here to help you. I'll be back." She nodded her head at her words and left the room.

Once again the girl rushed down the staircase, getting to the second floor and rushing into the room Raiden was in. It was then that she noticed the steel door for the first time. _W-was that there before?!_ She shook her head again and went to the door, knocking on it.

"Kaida?"  
"Who else would it be?" She continued to shake her head. "Eh- that's not important! There's a bird stuck in the wall on the fourth floor… and I feel kinda sorry for it so I was wondering if you could get it out."

"I see… Okay, I'll go and get it… I have a favor to ask of you though." He paused for a moment and began to talk once more. "I dropped my daggers and-."

"Already have them ya' Ryu Shugo." She played with the daggers' straps and laughed. She smiled and took them off, keeping them in her hands and passed them through a crack in the door. "Now, let's go to the fourth flo-."

"Ah… sorry Kaida but…"  
"What is it?" She replied.  
"I-I'm really, really sorry but… I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything to eat?" Raiden answered giving a low whine at the end.

_Oh you gotta be-._ "I didn't bring any food." She snapped.  
"… Could you find something for me to eat?" Raiden begged. "Pl-please, I don't have any strength right now… Anything is fine."  
_Of all the damn things… Raiden, when we get out of here you're so-._ "Fine. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Kiyoshi anyway."  
"Thank you! … By the way… have you seen Dez?" Raiden questioned.

" No… but I'll look for her too." Kaida noted.

"Okay." He hessitated for a moment. "EH- here, take this." Through the crack in the door, Raiden handed the other a jar of green liquid.

Kaida looked at it in disgust. _A drink-? And a dragon-grade mix at that…_ She sighed. "Thanks. I'll be back… Again." She left and made her way down the stairs, this time hearing a creek in the floorboards as she bolted to the kitchen. She looked to the pantry first finding that all the food was oddly toasted. A sigh escaped her lips and she left the kitchen.

_Maybe that room where that monster went has food?_ She rubbed her head. That monster isn't real! She pushed her thought away to find that her hand was on the door knob and she entered.

It was pitch black and even her eyes couldn't see in the dark. She quickly searched for the light switch before flicking it on and giving a surprised gasp as the monster came into sight. The black beast rushed at her, swinging its claws from what she could see and snagging her shoulder slightly. She yelped, unsheathing her blade and quickly thrusting it within the beast's gut.

The beast growled and went to hit her head but with its slow movement she was able to twist around and slice right at its neck. Suddenly the lights flickered off leaving the girl in the dark to panic before they flashed on once more. _It-it's gone…_

She looked around the room, another bathroom of sorts from what it looked like, before she found a key for a bedroom and rushed to go find it on the second floor. she found the door, hearing it unlock and opened it. She smiled when she saw her friend but quickly shut the door, locking it. _It might still be out there._

Kaida walked closer to her female human friend before she was swat at, a small knife almost touching her chest as she pulled away. "Eh- Dez it's me!"

The other's grey eyes looked over Kaida in shock and disbelief. "S-sorry Kaida…"

Kaida looked over the other. "Are you alright?" Was what finally came out as the two calmed down and stood lightly on their feet.

Dez shook and gulped. "Th-there was a monster! I saw it! A… b-big giant thing… W-with big fangs and red eyes and… it was huge!"

Kaida stayed silent.

"Kaida- we all saw it! M-Me, Raiden and Kiyoshi too!" Dez said in a panic, unable to keep her fear out of her voice. Kaida went to speak but the other continued. "Before I knew it, I'd gotten here and those two… I don't know where they went. Do I make any sense?"

Kaida finally gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I saw it to." She motioned to her shoulder though it was nothing but a rip in her hoodie now.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dez asked with the fear still tinting her voice. "A-and what happened to Raiden and Kiyoshi?!"

"Just calm down… Would you like me to get you a drink?" Kaida suggested, her black hair shifting into her eyes.

"… Well now that you mention it, I'm a little thirsty…Do you have water or something?" Dez blinked, tilting her head.

"No, but I can go get you some." The emerald eyed girl suggested.

The other went to say yes before she quickly shook her head. "No, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?"

Kaida took a breath. "Raiden's on the same floor.. though he's hungry…But I haven't found Kiyoshi… Any idea where he might be?"

Her words sent Dez into another panic. "What!? Kiyoshi's missing? Do you think he was attacked by that monster?!"

"If he was… he could've escaped. He's faster than me and that's saying something."

"Alright, then I'll look for him to. We'll go get Raiden and then search for him!"

Kaida sighed. "Raiden said he was too hungry to move." She bowed her head for a moment. "Dez, do you have anything for him to eat?"

Dez blinked at the question. "I found some mushrooms while I was running away, will that do?"

Kaida nodded. "It'll have to." Suddenly Dez fell silent, her hand which held the knife shaking. kaida grew confused at the other's actions and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear the sound of something… getting closer?" Dez asked, _She has to hear it. She has better ears than I do!_ Dez thought as Kaida only stayed silent. Dez looked to Kaida's waist and held her knife tighter. "If that thing on your waist isn't just for show then pull it out of it-its sheath if you don't want to be eaten…"

Kaida nodded and unsheathed her katana just before the door knob began to wiggle and quake. The two girls looked to the door, readying themselves before the door knob stopped moving and heavy footsteps backed away.

The two waited in silence before Dez spoke up again. "Is it gone?"

"Probably…." Was all that Kaida could reply with.

Dez took a deep breath before nodding and putting the small weapon away. "Alright. That was a little… spooky… but now to join Raiden and find Kiyoshi so w-we can get out of here as soon as possible!"

Kaida turned around and nodded. With Dez at her back, she walked to the door, her hand sliding on the doorknob before opening it and quickly poised her blade once more as she saw a black blur from the dead end of the hall.

"I-It's coming! R-run Kaida!" Dez shouted before she felt her arm yanked and her whole body thrown to near the staircase by the very person she yelled at. She looked back in the darkness only to see a gleam of a blade as it matched a set of claws. The seventeen year old screamed yet the other couldn't hear her.

Kaida could hear nothing but her heart pounding fast upon her chest as the monster shoved her into the wall and clawed at her chest. The half-blood let out a cry, swinging her sword again and finally hitting what she could only thing was scale. "Dez! GO DAMN IT!" She snapped as the monster turned its head and seemed to give a pleased growl before launching at Dez.

The seventeen year old backed away and lifted her hands to her face. "S-stay a-away!"

Kaida groaned, ignoring the blood that dripped down her chest and rushed at the monster with her sword poised. "DIE DAMN YOU!" She let out another scream before jumping and forcing the blade into its neck.

The beast gave out a squeal before vanishing into the air and leaving Kaida to fall to the ground, her blade ringing as it hit the wood floor. "W-we need to get out of here…"

Dez grabbed on to Kaida's arm, helping her up as she sheathed her blade and looked to her worriedly. "You're okay right?"

Kaida nodded in silence and led the other to the room where Raiden was. She took a deep yet silent breath and looked to the metal door. "Raiden!" She hissed before Dez stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Raiden, Kaida told me you were hungry. Do you want some mushrooms?"**  
**"Is that you Dez?" Raiden asked through the door. "Are you alright."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kiyoshi's still missing though and Kaida got hur-."  
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. "Kaida growled, interrupting the other.  
"… Oh, Well I'm done here so we can go now." Raiden replied, stepping out from behind the door and giving a smile to the two girls.

"Let's head to the fourth floor then." Dez said, trying to ignore her fear as Kaida took the lead.

When they got to the fourth floor, they went into the attic room and stood around the bird stuck in the wall. Raiden quickly went to work, though as he tugged and tried to free the feather animal, it didn't even budge. "I can't do it… I need tools to get him out."

Kaida blinked but nodded. "I can go find tools, this house has to have something."  
"You know what, I haven't even took a look around yet, I'll go look to." Dez added.  
Kaida shoved her hands into her pockets. "Well then I'll be going. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good."

Kaida left and curiously went into the room beside the one with the poor bird and looked around._Another bedroom? Up here?_ She shook her head and went to the lever at the back wall, reading the paper beside it. "_Up is heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is hell._"

The dragoness gulped but pulled the lever downward before she heard a click and a large chair moved to the side, exposing a hole. The girl shifted but suddenly was pushed in. She squealed before her feet touched cement flooring. She took a few breaths before taking a note of where she was.

In the center of the room laid a black, grand piano that didn't even seem to be dusty. She stood up fully, walking over to the mysterious and let her hands slip into position. _Playing something wouldn't hurt… right? Maybe it'll calm my nerves_. As the thought ran past her, she began to play a melody, soon the playing became natrual and she looked up and started to sing.

_ "The uneeded meaning, from start and end._  
_To the disappearance of this soul…_  
_Who remembers Characters? From the window of Madness-_  
_Goodbye._  
_Hello myself, Hello myself._  
_Haven't we met before?_  
_Goodbye, yourself._  
_So, want to talk?" _  
Kaida slammed hard on the next key, making the sound ring throughout the room.  
_ "__Insanity!_  
_Like floating on air._  
_**Psychopathy!**_  
_A carefree life._  
_**Insanity!**_  
_An illusion that can't end._  
_**Capativity!**_  
_Unable to run away!" (Credits to Vocolaid for the song iNSaNiTY)_

Kaida again slammed hard on the keys, but ended it at that, pulling away. _It's not out of tune.. even though it's been probably just sitting here for years…_

The dragoness gave a sigh, green fire flickering from her mouth before she walked out and found herself on the third floor. She walked into the door, finding herself in yet another library.

"Kaida-sama!" Kiyoshi shouted, quickly running over to the girl with a wide smile on his face and a book in his hands. Kaida was taken back but quickly greeted the other with a smile. "Kaida-sama! You're okay!" Kiyoshi shouted before giving the other a quick hug, as if to make sure she was okay.

"Y-yeah… Thank Goddess Hikari." She muttered softly.

Kiyoshi pulled away, looking her over. "Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Nii-san was the first one to scream though. You… heard him, didn't you?" Kaida shook her head and Kiyoshi continued. "I see… Nii-san's scream surprised me, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away… and left you behind… I'm sorry Kaida-sama…"

"No need to apologise Kiyoshi… Anyone would've done the same thing in that situation, even me."  
Kiyoshi blinked and hugged her again. "But; I'm glad I found you! Are you hurt? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine… but; you're surprisingly calm… "

"Well when that monster appeared… I actually wanted to cry and cling to Nii-san but… well he and Dez were falling apart so… I had to keep calm." He sighed softly, pulling away once more and looking to the book in his hands for a moment. "And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible."

She nodded. "That makes sense… I was startled at first, but after seeing everyone so flustered… I felt oddly calm."

"So, what about Nii-san and Dez?" He wondered, "Haven't you found them yet?"

"They're upstairs… Trying to get a bird out of the 're worried about you though so we should go and see them."

"Oh! Okay~. Let's go together. I found some stuff when I was exploring so I'll just give it to you." Kiyoshi handed Kaida another couple of potions and a few contained origiris before walking to the door and the two headed upstairs.

Their ears twitched at an odd sound but they went into the room only to find Raiden and Dez face to face with the thing.

Kiyoshi gulped, his silver eyes looking to the shadow beast. "Kaida! The thing! It's the thing!"

Dez turned to them, her grey eyes looking them over for just a moment. "You came to soon. Kaida, take Kiyoshi with you and run!"

Raiden held his twin daggers tightly within his hands. "Kiyoshi! You're alright!" Thank you goddess Hikari…

Kiyoshi nodded, looking to his older brother. "R-Raiden~…. Your face looks weird…" He's scared… it's a shadow monster… h-he can die if that thing just nicks him…

"Raiden and I will take care of this! Just run!" Dez shouted, yet Kaida stayed silent, her hand going to her katana. "KAIDA!"

"My, my… I must be losing my hearing from all the yelling. I can't hear you at all." Kaida smirked, unsheathing the blade and strengthening her stance.

"Wha…!? Hey Kiyoshi!" Dez exclaimed in panic, her knife quivering in her hands.

Kiyoshi blinked. "Oh, um… I suddenly got deaf too!"

Raiden growled. "Kiyoshi Kai-Sato! You-!"

Kiyoshi interrupted his brother. "Now that you mention it~ We've been in peace for a while now so I'd completely forgotten about it."

"Kiyoshi…. Kaida…" Raiden gulped, his grip getting only tighter on the hilts of his daggers.

"Come on Raiden, ya' know it's my honourable duty to fight along with you. Let's go Kiyoshi!" Kaida smirked, aiming her Katana while Kiyoshi pulled out a knife from his belt.

The two didn't need to talk in order to know that they were both going to rush forward, Kiyoshi attacking its feet while Kaida jumped to attack near its head. After the monster lashed out the two backed away and Raiden rushed forward, swinging his daggers hard at what seemed to be a wing and made the monster cry. It lashed out, swinging a long black tail that filled the room with a rotten sent and slamming Dez against the wall. She only could slash at the thing's tail while the three others tag teamed on what they thought was its head.

Finally after five or six minutes the beast faded into the floorboards and left the four panting. "It's gone…" Kaida mumbled softly, standing and sheathing her blade once more.

"Ah~ It really is a ghost!" Kiyoshi said lightly, almost happily.

"Kiyoshi-!" Raiden shouted, rushing to his brother and then hugging him, feeling the warmth of his brother against his chilled skin.  
"Are you hurt?" Kaida asked before she found Dez in her face.  
"The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!"

Raiden stepped away from his brother, his golden eyes looking over him. "I thought the two of us could do something about it… Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm just so relieved now! You two ran away really fast so I'd been wondering what had happened to you." Kiyoshi replied, giving his brother a loving smile.

Kaida took a deep breath, looking to the two siblings. "I'm glad that everyone is alright, but what are we going to do from here?"

"That thing could show up here again so… we should move to a room that's as safe as possible… Besides, if the four of us stick together it won't be so scary." Dez replied, giving a nod of her head.

Raiden agreed. "Good idea, Dez. Now we just have to find a room that's safe as possible, and not split up."

Kiyoshi laughed and twirled around. "Roger that, nii-san~!"

The four gave a laugh at the younger's acton but headed around the house to search for things. Luckily, the four found a box of matches, a wooden box and an odd piece of paper with two colors but was ripped. They found a room by the upstairs on the second floor with a fireplace, locked the room up tightly,and sat around the table.

They sat there silently before Dez shifted her grey eyes to the locked door. "We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here for now. We have the key, and the door's locked from the inside."

"It's only temporary, but it'll have to do for one night." Kaida muttered.  
Kiyoshi smiled. "One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from all the running around."

Raiden sighed. "You're right, we did run a lot for one day… Make's me feel like having a drink."

Kiyoshi shivered, which was odd for the boy to do since his body temperature ran at a canine's level. "I'm a little cold… Maybe it's just because of this house."

Kaida sighed and stood up, grabbing the box of wood and tossing it into the fireplace. With a mutter of a few words she tried to light it with her magic but it didn't work. She paused but quickly drew a match and threw it into the fire, making it flame up. Magic doesn't work here? She sighed and hoped no one saw the little distress she had as she walked back to the table.

"That's nice." Dez said happily, playing with her fingers slightly.  
Kaida nodded. "It's much better now that we're not all alone anymore."

Kiyoshi smiled. "Yeah~ It was really scary at first! Even though nii-san was the first to run away, it was me that the monster chased after!"

"Now that you say something about it… I remember thinking, 'no not my precious little Kiyoshi!' and then the monster and Kiyoshi disappeared! So did Raiden…" Dez stated.

Raiden grumbled, putting his head on the table. "I hate shadows. D-desides…. it's not like I just and hid-… Well, nevermind now. As long as we're all okay, it doesn't matter."

"It's not worth thinking about the past anyway. We should discuss what to do from now on." Kaida added.

The golden eyed blonde took a deep breath. "We can only conclude that the monster made us its prisoners.. Though, having no way out is what's bothering me."

The emerald eyed girl frowned and let out a long breath. "Yeah…"  
Kiyoshi looked to the others and nodded. "Me too. I can't cook in a place with such old food."

Dez stayed silent for a moment before her eyes brightened up and she smiled. "If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one?"

Kiyoshi blinked at the idea and contnued to nod his head. "Nii-san worked hard to make a way out for us; this time I'll do everything I can too!"  
_Raiden didn't try to make a way out…. Kaida thought to herself. And what does he mean… by 'this time'?_

"Alright then, tomorrow we make a way out. We can't forget about that." Raiden let out a low huff before looking back to Kaida who began to speak.

"Well… Since we don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight." Kaida sighed. "It seems as if my watch broke…"

"So it's not just mine?" Dez asked as she tapped her watch that was on her wrist. "Bad luck I guess."

Raiden shook his head. "Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch and-."

"I volunteer for staying up!" Dez practically shouted before the other three agreed.

It took a while but the three half-bloods fell asleep; Kaida on the edge of the bed, Kiyoshi cuddling with the two of them in the middle while Raiden was on the other side. Dez looked at them and sighed. "Those three… are really sound asleep…"

She played with her hands a bit, bored. "If only I had a movie to watch… or something.." She sniffled, shivering slightly. "I'm cold… but the fire is strong enough…" Another shiver raced down her spine and she gulped. "What the hell…"

Dez froze, the door knob shaking and trying to open. "L-look… this isn't funny… I'm just hearing things… right?" Once again the door knob tried to open the door. "There's no one here! no one! Why aren't those three waking up; can't they hear anything?!"

Dez gulped, her eyes staying focused on the door. "I uh.. I'll just use Kaida's strategy and pretend I'm not here… I won't be found!" The door knob only continued to quake. "I guess I can't do it…. Right, I have no choice then…" She stood up from her chair, grabbing her knife and walked to the door. She gulped again, her breathing unpatterned. " Frogive me… It's tough being alone." She thought for a moment. "Shit; no! I won't die yet!" She gulped and opened the door, yelling out as she went into the hall way. She let out a scream as she began to regret her decision and only continued to run.**  
**

You can not easily set foot into that mysterious mansion in your town-

Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly…

Especially when there are no people there…

Author's note: In order to make the next chapter, I really need an OC for France. I could make up one but I own enough characters in this story and I wanted to write this so OCs that aren't known could get some spotlight.

Also, I need reviews on this story! It'll help me write better, trust me on that. So please, read and review!

Other than that, I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Ch3 Gunshots

The wind gave an oddly howl before a group of six could be heard from the mansions front door. With the brightness of the sun to guide his way, Amani who was only of the age of eleven shot down the pathway, not caring that his blue hair was covering his glasses as he ran. A small laugh escaped him before he skidded to a stop at the old mansions front door, a smile on his face as he looked back to the other five.  
Of course though, they didn't seem that enthusiastic, well, besides Moon who seemed to only giggle at the dark feeling of the place. Really she couldn't help but keep her crimson eyes on the building as she smiled. "It's really here!"  
It was then that another woman spoke, her purple eyes shifting over the old stone as her brown hair made it over one of her eyes. Her taller figure and older style clothes not hinting to the fact that she was an angel, hiding her wings. "I thought it was a rumor. Guess this proves me wrong." Nepholin's eyes then switched her gaze to another female, almost as if she knew they were going to speak next.  
"The feelin's a rather nice touch." Niko said, her green eyes looking over to the front door while the wind blew the brunettes hair.  
Blue eyes looked to the others' before a soft voice rang, "I-It doesn't look very in-interesting though..." All in all, Kyashidi just wanted to get away from here, away from this weird place.  
Amani's ears twitched and he looked around a bit. "Did you just hear a voice just now?" The ten year old obviously didn't notice the girl who had just spoke, which only made Kyashidi a bit angry.  
She actually went to say something before Scarlotta interrupted. "We didn't hear anything, did we?"  
Kyashidi only sighed, bowing her head before shaking it. _When will anyone notice me? _Amani gave a slight frown, looking to the mansion one last time before back to the others. "Still, it doesn't really look like a fun place."  
Scarlotta clapped her hands together that instant, giving a friendly yet creepy smile. "Well, why don't we take a little look inside then? We can leave before nightfall."  
Moon jumped up at the thought, smiling herself and exposing her vampiric fangs. "Yeah! I don't really want to stay here too long but a look inside wouldn't hurt~!"  
Niko joined in with the smiling and happiness, giving a short curt nod. "Ahh then shall we go in?"  
The other five seemed to nod, Amani being the one who opened the door, rushing into the rumored mansion before the rest settled in; Moon, Nepholim and Niko leaving the main front room without a word. Scarlotta looked around for a moment, giving a twirl on her toes before pausing, looking around. "The rumors say that there's ghosts here right? That's why no one comes to this place."  
Amani nodded, his eyes shifting to the walls. "Y-yeah... this place has an eerie feeling."  
Kyashidi blinked and looked around, almost to the same thing as Amani, "Y-you're not scared are you?"  
"N-no but it's a little-." Amani turned around, his eyes only catching three people. "Hey! Where is everyone?"  
Scarlotta sighed. "They said they'd leave the first floor to us and then they went up to the second floor."  
Amani nodded, looking to the left of him into the hallway just by the stairs. "I guess we'll-!?" Before he could finish his sentence, a shadow liked figure, a beast, charged at him, his eyes growing wide in fear before he pulled out his pistol and aimed. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* *  
Niko's eyes seemed to look around on the second floor, curiosity catching the better of her as she wandered off from Moon and Nepholin a bit. "It's a bit cleaner up here than I thought it'd be."  
Nepholin shivered a bit, ignoring the other as her violet eyes narrowed from behind her glasses, she kept getting these odd feelings. "Can we go now?" She quickly spoke, her glance shifting to moon who was seeming to be in her own world.  
"What's the matter? You're not scared are you?" Niko asked, tilting her head.  
"No! That's not it at all! … This place is just sort of..." Nepholin shook her head, unable to finish.  
Moon twirled around, standing in between of the two other girls. "Haha~ you're silly Nepholin~. There's no ghost here but if you're scared, you can go back." With that, Moon started to walk away from them, not even caring for what Niko even said. A scent that was all too much like charcoal and burnt fruit was drawing her closer towards a door.  
"Moon!" Nepholin yelled, "Wait up!"  
Again the vampire didn't listen; making the two others to chase after her, an angered look on Nepholin's face. Niko gulped, her eyes shifting to the door that Moon had stopped in front of. "I can't help... but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place..." Niko then looked to the angel in secret and blinked, "You've been quiet for a while now Nepholin... what's wrong? Is... something here?"  
Nepholin looked down for a moment, shaking her head before pushing her glasses up slightly. "No... there's nothing... or no one at all..."  
"But the others are on the first floor~." Moon chimed.  
Nepholin shook her head again, tensing up a bit more as she closed her eyes. "I know that... when I said there's no here at all... I meant; ugh.. how should I put it?" She hesitated before gulping. "It feels... As though everything has been consumed."  
Niko blinked. "So you can't see anything unusual? … Maybe we really should have kept out..."  
Moon nodded a bit, her eyes flickering to the stairs. "I agree but... I'll go take a look upstairs~. What are you going to do, Nepholin, dear~?"  
Nepholin glared at Moon, obviously not happy with the other's words. "I _guess _I'll go upstairs with you... since I hate the feeling on this floor anyway..."  
"You're leaving me here all alone? Well. when you're done checking out upstairs... I guess you guys can find me..." Niko decided, getting a nod from the two.  
"We'll be back here in thirty minutes then." With those words said, the three nodded and they departed from each other.  
Yet, as Moon and Nepholin rushed up the stairs, Nepholin continued to look to the ground. "I never thought I would envy people who can't 'see' so much..." She mumbled, not even noticing that Moon was actually paying attention.  
"What did you say~?" The vampire seemed interested now, looking to the angel.  
Nepholin rolled her eyes, advancing another step. "Nothing." Quickly she got to the third floor and grumbled, looking around the floor before entering a room, finding a black piano in the room. Of course some curiosity bit at her thoughts and she walked over towards it, looking down to the keys, noticing the oddly colored number on the keys. She kept silent though, even if Moon didn't seem to care where they were, she still had to be careful.  
"Caaaannnn we go to the other room now~?" Moon hummed, dancing around the piano without a care. "It's boring in here~!"  
Another roll of her eyes was all Nepholin did before walking away from the vampire and into another room, this one seeming to be a library. It confused her slightly, considering she was used to libraries being on that of the second floor but still, she continued to look into the books getting tapped on the shoulder by Moon once again.  
"What, Moon, what in the world do you want now?"  
"I was just wondering~? Do you think Kaida would want to come to such a place like this~? After all... She seems to be sticking that little snout of hers in a lot of things lately, if ya' know what I mean~." Moon practically sneered her sentence, after all, she didn't really think lightly of Kaida.  
Nepholin rolled her shoulders, shrugging all the same. "It'd be bad if she would, but being with her would at least be better than being with _you_."  
"Ohhhh how rude!" Moon giggled before grabbing hold of the angel's arm and pulling her out of the library and up another staircase. Even though Nepholin snapped and yelled in protest, the vampire did end up bringing her into a room with a mysterious crimson red throne chair. The vampire let go of her, jumping up and down as she pointed to the blood red chair. "What a creepy chair~! It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere!"  
Nepholin wasn't sure if she could be anymore tense as she glared to the seat. She stood there silently for a few moments, letting the other calm herself before managing to think of words. "Well... we've come all this way but, everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible though.."  
Moon sighed, placing her hands at her hips. "Yeah, yeah, that terrible feeling isn't gone either... Let's go find the others and get out of here."  
"Yeah, well let's get-!" Even before Nepholin could finish her sentence, gunshots rang out. The two jumped from that noise, looking to each other before rushing down the stairs. That was surely Amani's pistol.  
As soon as they got to the second floor, Nepholin looked around. "Fifteen minutes... Niko should be here."  
"What's the meaning of this~? It shouldn't take so long for a human to look around! We covered two floors so easily!" Moon spun again, bored of standing around.  
Nepholin paced for a moment, nodding her head as she said, "Maybe she got tired of waiting and went downstairs?"  
Moon sighed, "Well I'll check these rooms, just in case! You wait here, angel-girly~." With another smile, she ran off into the rooms. Each one seemed to hold nothing but silence before she ended up wandering in front of the door that had made them split up in the first place.  
She placed a cold hand on it, tilting her head before opening it, sticking her tongue out at a disgusting smell. _Burnt wood... _She grumbled with a pout before walking past the table and to a fire place.  
What she found shocked her. Kaida's green tunic was burned in the flames, but what was on it made her shoot back, her vampire side already making her eyes glare at it. Kaida's clothes were stained in blood, blood that shouldn't be there. No, even her clothes shouldn't be here.  
Kaida said she wasn't coming.  
Quickly, moon ran out, sprinting to Nepholin giving a worried expression before spotting the burned clothes in Moon's hands. "Th-that's blood … right?" She wasn't able to hold her panic. "D-did you say these are Kaida's clothes?! Y-you mean she-?!"  
"This place is dangerous, even for us, but if Kaida's here... it's a different matter!" Moon shouted a bit, not even caring at this point.  
"C-calm down! Just try and think for a moment. Why the hell would Kaida be here?!" Nepholin rubbed her head, sending a hand through her hair as she messed with her own pair of glasses yet again. "We only came here because we went along with Amani's stupid story and had nothing better to do, right?"  
"That's why this is so weird!"  
"Kaida wouldn't be in a place like this, she'd cowered out or burn everything to the ground!"  
Moon shook her head. "Then what is this, angel! These were the same clothes that Kaida was wearing earlier today! Why would the same clothes be burning in a fireplace?" Moon started to get more jumpy again. "Niko is missing as well, and Amani was shooting at something! We need to find the others!"  
This was all just a big headache to the angel but she nodded. "Fine... We can't be sure of anything yet though."  
The two once again seemed to not even touch the stairs as the went to the first flo or, looking around and hearing a battle cry and rushing after it.  
_This was bad..._

Authors note:

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction besides Kaida, Raiden, Kiyoshi and Amani. All other characters were used with permission by their creator.

On another note, I hope you enjoy the story so far, next chapter is turning out to be really long (longer than this one) so please look forward to the drama and such~.

Read and Review.


	4. Ch4 Three Paths

Chapter 4: Three paths…

As soon as Nepholin and Moon made it into the kitchen, they'd walked into a battle field. Scarlotta had a pipe in hand, whacking whatever lurked in the shadows.  
"Scarlotta!" Kyashidi screamed, not expecting the other's next move.  
Her pipe became a sword.  
It took only a few seconds before Nepholin unsheathed her own sword and Moon gave her own evil grin. All together they charged at the wyvern looking beast and yet it managed to swipe them all down, forcing them all to the ground.  
Moon growled, looking to Nepholin and going to ask why the angel wouldn't have just used her magic to take down the beast but the monster was surely having a 'talk' with her first. Nepholin raised her blade as her only defence, having what claws it had on its wings scratching at her skin.  
Yet as it seemed the beast was going to make another move to kill, it craned it's head upward. A loud, growl-like shout came from above, a flicker of ever green flame covering the blade of a katana as it sliced at the monsters neck. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"  
When the figure landed, she kept her stance, giving another growl as emerald eyes kept a angry gaze at the wyvern.  
Instantly, Nepholin's violet eyes opened in shock. "K-Kaida?!"  
The half-blood dragoness gave a fanged smirk at the call of her name. "One and only; but we'll have to wait to talk-."  
"So you did come here!" Moon shouted, pulling herself up and clapping her hands, acting happy once again.  
Kaida seemed to ignore the comment, her elf-ears twitching though from hearing it. "Everyone's okay, right?" She didn't really wait for a response as she shifted her stance once more, katana in right hand while her left was holding a knife. "Excuse me while I show this damn thing some payback."  
Kyashidi quickly gazed to her, stuttering as she said, "b-but it's aw-awfully strong..."  
Scarlotta was the next to look even from her place on the ground. "We _can _help."  
"No." The tone that was enriched into Kaida voice was strong yet different, it was almost as if she was completely letting go of her human side. "I need to repay it for what it's done." As she said those words, a smirk formed on her lips. "I need something to unleash this wrath on any damn way!"  
With those words escaping her mouth, the half-blood jolted forward, throwing her knife at the monster's head and then lashed out. Blade and scale met, making an unusual chime as the beast went to take the blade away. The half-blood who would've been scared at this point if it weren't for the rage that kept her going, with that anger she dogged to the right before she slammed her sword into the thing's side.  
It screeched before just vanishing into the shadows; one last snarl escaped her, obviously being protective. Her senses allowed her to loosen up and she walked over towards Nepholin, putting out her left hand. "Can you get up-?"  
The angel nodded, though she did use the half-blood's hand to get up. "I'm fine but; Kaida have you fought that _thing _before?" She was both curious and worried. None of this was making any sense. "It wasn't you first time, was it?"

Kaida blinked, tilting her head as she sheathed her blade. "What are you talkin' about? You fought it before too, haven't ya'? You got here first after all."

It was then that moon decided to step in; still smiling though she was even confused by the half-blood's words. "We haven't been here for even an hour, _halfie~_. You weren't even supposed to be here yet."

"That's true when you put it that way; didn't Moon send Kaida a message and then Kaida replied from the meeting place, right?" Scarlotta blinked and walked closer to the three, taking quick steps as she pulled her pipe back to her side.

Kaida turned to her, giving a curt nod. "Yeah, and then Kiyoshi started saying he wanted to come too so he ended up getting Raiden, Dez and I to come with him but…"

"But it takes three hours to come here from the meeting place… We really have been here for only about an hour." Kyahidi mused softly. "D-don't you think that's a little odd?"

Kaida stayed silent for a moment, giving a soft sigh before she spoke, "There's a lot we have to talk about but first; let's go to the second floor; there's a safe room up there."

Moon looked to the half-blood, remembering about the clothes that had been stained by red. "Wait a minute; what about this then?!" The vampire motioned to the clothes while glaring at Kaida. _Why can't I smell any blood off of her? _"What's with these clothes of yours; they're covered in blood!"

Kaida blinked and shook her head quickly. "Those are the clothes that I threw in the fireplace, why do you have them Moon?"

"I found them when I went to that room; aren't you hurt?"

Kaida laughed at that, shaking her head again. "That's tomato."

"W-what?" Moon stuttered, _I was sure… it smelt like your charcoaled blood… _

"I don't even have a scratch on me, but come on, let's join Raiden and Kiyoshi and then we can explain." The half-blood gave a nervous laugh looking for confirmation from everyone before she began to lead them. Of course though, she was still tense, her emerald eyes not losing any movement that was around her.

When the group of girls got to the top of the stairs, Kaida ran off. She quickly made her way to a room, opening the door and going inside only to be hugged by Kiyoshi. She gave a soft yelp in surprise to his warmth but smiled, "I found them."

"That's great Kaida-sama! Let's go back to the fireplace room then." Kiyoshi let go of her, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Kaida nodded, her smile fading slightly. "Some are missing… but we have to have a meeting now. We can't hold it off." The dragoness in human form looked to the metal door and gave a small huff. "Raiden, if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait."

A clanking sound rang out in the room before the door opened and Raiden walked out, rubbing his head and giving a small growl.

Kiyoshi smiled and tilted his head to his brother, giving a simple smile as he turned to face him. "Are you okay now, nii-san? Do you want to go in there again?"

Raiden shook his head to Kiyoshi, running his hand through his own hair. "No, it's okay." He sighed. "And I probably won't come back here, or rather, I hope I won't."

"I hope so… Now will you two hurry up?" Kaida had already started to walk towards the door again. "We can't take our time here, we need to talk to them as soon as possible."

"And for once the princess actually thinks logically." Raiden muttered before getting punched lightly by Kiyoshi in the gut. It didn't hurt at all.

"Nii-san don't say that about Kaida!"

"There's no time to argue you two! Come on!" Kaida growled, her fangs exposed slightly as she turned the door knob.

"You haven't found Dez, have you?" Raiden muttered softly, his golden eyes watching Kaida tense up ever so slightly.

"N-no… I haven't." Kaida finally responded, her tone becoming more saddened.

Kiyoshi gulped, pulling away from his brother and smiled. "I-it'll be okay! Cheer up you two! If you're like that, we'll never find Dez."

"Y-… You're right. Sorry." Raiden whispered before Kaida gripped his arm as well as Kiyoshi's and tugged the two out the door, giving a nod to the group of girls before continuing to drag the other two half-bloods into the fireplace room.

The other four girls crowded around the table while Kaida let go of the two brothers giving another sigh as she stepped up. "Sorry for makin' ya' wait, but without further ado; I'll explain what is going on." When everyone nodded, she continued. "First as you all know, I received a message from Moon saying that you had arrived here, and Kiyoshi thought it'd be interesting and wanted to come to. So, Raiden, Kiyoshi, Dez and I came here. I went to take a look around but that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."

Nepholin gazed over the two boys. "You were all right after that, right?"

Kiyoshi nodded ever so quickly, smiling. "Yeah, for better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me and since I'm good at running away, I got away easily!"

Moon looked to the boy in disbelief. "You got away? That's amazing, even for you."

Kiyoshi nodded one last time before walking towards his brother who was at the fireplace. Kaida just ran a hand through her hair, taking another breath. "Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of that thing, we all got together again and spent the night in this room with a sense of security because we had the key to it."

"Th-that's really is odd… I mean we- Oh, I'm sorry… please go on." Kyashidi stuttered.

Kiyoshi looked to Raiden, giving a somewhat pout. "We've run out of firewood; can I burn this wooden box?"

"Yeah, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel." _It's so damn cold in here… it's not natural. _Raiden though as he grabbed the box and let it aflame with the matches.

"We decided that one us should keep watch and Dez kindly took up this duty… but maybe because our sense of security the three of us fell into a deep sleep…" Kaida's eyes flickered upward to watch Raiden move away from the fireplace and next to Scarlotta. "When we woke up, Dez was gone… There were bloodstains in the hallway so I followed the trail, eventually though…"

"The trail ended." Scarlotta sighed.

"We tried looking for him, but we didn't want to lose anybody else so, Raiden and I stood by and then, Kaida found you guys right?" Kiyoshi asked as he walked towards the table, his silver eyes seeming to watch everyone as he pulled his shirt over the book that was in his back pocket. No one needed to see that yet anyway.

"Yeah, and that's what happened to us… but I thought for sure Amani and Niko would be here too." Kaida replied quickly, cracking her knuckles.

Nepholin looked up and put her hands to her hips, "The sic of us did come here on Amani's suggestion, but we split up into two groups. Moon, Niko and I went to check out the second floor while Scarlotta, Amani and Kyashidi looked around the first."

Moon stepped up a bit, moving her hair out of her face. "We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor so, dearie and I went to check out the third and fourth floor. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, Niko was gone and I found Kaida's burnt clothes in this room and I wanted to know what happened."

"We came back to the first floor and found Scarlotta and Kyashidi fighting that _Thing_ and that bastard disappeared the first chance he got." Nepholin growled.

Kaida blinked. "Really. I didn't even notice it when I was fighting it… what a strange creature though…"

"It resembles a friend of Amani's, doesn't it?" Raiden snapped, ignoring what tone he had.

Moon nodded and jumped, clasping her hands together. "That's right, I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um… what's it name again-?"

"K-Kiyo?" Raiden questioned his own self at the name. "Wasn't it Kiyo or something of the likes?"

"… Yeah, that was definitely its name, they look identical." Nepholin started. "Don't you think this was Amani's doing? He's the one who heard the rumors about this place and asked us to come here after all."

Kiyoshi quickly smiled, tilting his head slightly. "I see! So this is just a prank of Amani's that got too dar! Well in that case, there's nothing else to say, let's just look for Amani!"

Kyashidi shook her head quickly. "Y-you're mistaken." She said. "That's not Koi…"

"When we were talking about going through the first floor, that Thing appeared too." Scarlotta grumbled as she crossed her arms. "But the moment I saw it, I realized it was that friend Amani had introduced to us before."

Kaida shuttered. "Y-yes… Are we mistaken? We concluded that it was Amani's friend and felt more at ease in our search…"

"I live close to Amani and I've met Koi se-several times… I suppose they do look alike but even so… it would never attack Amani."

"Attack - what?! It attacked him?!" Moon inquired, actually shocked by what had been said.

"It was only one hit… Amani was thrown again the wall but he was still conscious somehow and began shooting at it… It had no effect at all though…" Kyashidi explained, "We thought it was Amani's friend at first but when it suddenly attacked Amani and he seemed to fight back for real… We realized that we were probably wrong…"

"So that's why we heard shooting!" Nepholin exclaimed.

"We had no idea what to do, he was getting cornered and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away." Scarlotta muttered.

"I think he… he wanted to handle it on his own. But it was too strong for even the three of us so we decided to get it away from him." Kyashidi lowered her head, her gaze dropping. "I couldn't fight it though… I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out… when I came to, both that creature and Amani were… gone." She gulped, keeping her head bowed as she looked to Scarlotta. "I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you, Scarlotta…"

"No, no, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you're protecting someone~." Scarlotta went to say something else but shook her head at the thought. Little did she know, Kiyoshi was walking back to the fire place as everyone was paying attention to her. "Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone off to. We decided we might as well start looking in the kitchen and then that Thing appeared again and Moon joined us." She sighed and once again pulled her arms across her chest. "In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible and Amani has nothing to do with it so we can't feel safe. Rather… we should expect the worst."

Kiyoshi's ears twitched, "Oh!"

"What's wrong, Kiyoshi?" Raiden asked, looking back to his sibling who was looking into the small fire that was starting to go out.

"There's something inside the burnt wooden box! Just a second… um…" Kiyoshi began to poke around, putting a hand slowly around the blackened wood.

"Be careful…"

Kiyoshi jumped a bit back as if he hadn't felt the intense heat before but managed to pull something out, "O-oops- Ow, hot!" Kiyoshi spun what was in his had so that he could see it in its full, smiling again. It wasn't even that hot. "It's a key; a key to some room!"

Moon laughed a bit. "We got a new breach!"

"Finding a way out was our priority but first, we have to think of a way to rescue everyone. If we thorough in our search… I'm sure we'll find them." Kaida crossed her arms, giving a curt nod. "Those three are also tenacious people; they've got to be somewhere."

"Friends huh…?" Scarlotta started, "Sounds interesting enough. I was caught by surprise before but next time I meet that _thing _I'll have a lot to thank it for."

"Let's hurry then, I don't want anyone dropping out." Nepholin mused.

Kaida looked around for a moment, her hair falling into her face for a moment. "Well then, we'll split up into three groups since we have a lot to do. And no one can go alone; everyone should at least have a partner-."

"Yeah and there's so many rooms. There are rooms that we can open with a key, rooms we can't open and rooms we haven't checked out yet!" Kiyoshi continued his smile, bobbing his head up and down.

"Yeah… now about our watches-."

"K-Kaida!" Kiyoshi shouted in fear though it was seconds after that the house shook and an angry cry filled the room.

The monster had come after all…

Kaida gulped, her hand already on the hilt of her katana as Nepholin glared at the door. "What are we going to do now?!"

Kaida forced herself back into realization and gripped the hilt tighter. "My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing. Raiden, Kiyoshi, you will search for the room that opens with that key."

"Then I'll fight with Kaida." Moon announced.

Scarlotta blinked. "Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble."

Nepholin let out a hurried breath, "There's a room that I want to investigate with Kyashidi so, that's where we're heading. Kiyoshi if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano on the third floor."

Kiyoshi nodded at the order, clinging to his older brother's arm while he held the silver key to a room that was _somewhere _in the forsaken house. "O-okay! B-be careful, Kaida-sama."

With those words said, the beast came charging into the room, right behind Kaida. "Well then everyone, good luck." She snarled and twisted around in a moment's notice, forcing the monster back to the wall with one powerful strike. It screeched, red eyes glaring right at the female half-blood as she took her stance again. "Go! Right now!"

That order was all that the group needed before they rushed out the room, leaving Kaida, Moon and Scarlotta to the monster that continued to snarl and screech.

"Everyone has escaped; so that means we don't have to worry about someone getting in the way." Moon gave a cold chuckle, not even daring to look to the two others that were by her side.

"It's not often the three of us get to do something together~. This is going to be kinda fun!" Scarlotta chimed, holding her pipe all too tight while a wicked smile formed on her lips.

Kaida growled, seeing that the beast had finally managed to get up and posed her blade. "I just wish we could work a bit better together…"

"If you want the three of us to be all chummy and smiley, halfie, I have a sinking feelin'." Moon responded, stepping another step closer. She wasn't just about to let the two have all the fun.

Kaida tensed up, fangs exposing themselves without permission. "I suppose you're right, a union like this would be more fitting."

"Kaida, can't you just beat this thing with that _amazing _technique you used before?" Scarlotta looked over her shoulder as she asked the question. Surely it'd be helpful and much less work for the other two.

"Eheehe…. You see… I was under the impression that this was Amani's doing and I got a little pissed off at him… It was the last straw and that, was the result." The half-blood's voice filled with a nervous tone that was quickly washed away as she saw the monster advance yet again. "Now that I know what's going on… I can no longer do it; I don't have any rage to fight with."

Moon grumbled softly at that, so it wasn't going to be easy after all. "When we go home, I'll treat you to whatever food you like, hafie, until then, do your best."

Kaida gave a faint smile at that. "Food, that's something I can defiantly look forward to; let's do this then."

Scarlotta looked to the other two. "I want to eat too, you know! If we can get out of here alive, can I drop by your house? You wouldn't mind, would you~?" She was just playing the game she knew how to, after all, she and Moon were very much alike, yet so different.

Moon was irritated, that much showed. "If we can get out of here alive, I'll think about it."

Kaida couldn't wait a second later, the monster was closing in and she couldn't help but charge, giving a battle cry as she did so. Moments later, Scarlotta joined the half-blood, making her pipe into a sword yet again.

While the wyvern's fangs came close to meeting Kaida's shoulders, Moon managed to grab its tail and yank it away, forcing it against the wall once more. Scarlotta took the chance, forcing her blade carelessly into the things neck as its tail slapped around the ground, knocking her off her feet.

Of course though, her pipe blade stuck in the beast's neck as it charged at the vampire, which only pleased Moon as she grabbed hold on the blade and let it slide down more through the thing's neck. It roared out, its wings trying to scratch at the vampire while Kaida managed to slam her own blade right into the spot of its side like she had done before in the kitchen.

It gave yet another screech before black smoke covered its darker scales; letting it vanish into the thin air as if it had never been there. Moon laughed gleeful, turning the pipe sword back into just a pipe and handing it to Scarlotta with a bow. "We won~!" She cheered before giving a small frown. "But it's weird… it shouldn't disappear like that; we don't know if we actually won or not."

"Maybe this'll never end and it'll keep appearing, though… that'll get really tiring now that I think about it." Scarlotta mentioned, before curiosity grabbed at her and she started to walk towards a bookshelf. She could swear she heard the tick-tock of a clock.

"You're not hurt, are you, hafie?" Moon wondered, dancing around Kaida slightly, looking over the sixteen year old.

"No… but your backup wasn't bad. The monster has become stronger; I wouldn't have had a chance… if I was alone…" Kaida muttered the words, a bit lost in thought. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Oh, by the way, why where those clothes of your smeared with tomato?! Even vampire me though it was blood." Moon asked.

Kaida ran a hand through her black hair as she sheathed her blade. "Well you see, sometime after I woke up this morning, we encountered that thing yet again and Kiyoshi just had woken up and was quite surprised. He started yelling at it to get away and then decided throwing tomatoes would make it go away…" She paused for a moment giving a sigh. "They ended up hitting me in the confusion and because I hated the smell, I threw it into the fireplace."

Moon blinked, "You had a change of clothes because you were staying with Raiden before the meeting, right?"

Scarlotta raised her pipe, bashing something through with it. "…"

"What the-?"

"Sorry about that…. There was this clock that was moving like crazy. The tick-tock was too loud; I'm surprised that you two didn't hear it." Scarlotta informed, turning around to face the others with clock in hand.

"A-a clock?" Kaida muttered softly, it was then that she walked over, eyes focusing over the object in the other's hand.

"I'm sorry if it was some kind of clue but, it was just so loud." Scarlotta mumbled, actually looking somewhat sorry.

Kaida shook her head. "A clock… not that you mention it, we can't tell what time it is in this place; our watches are all out of synchrony."

"They're really strange, even though we came here ahead of Kaida, they've been here longer… By the way, it's eleven forty-two on my watch."

"Huh? But mine is showing the same time as yours, Moon." Scarlotta mused.

"… But that wasn't supposed to- Oh! It's eleven forty-two on mine too! … But it was six o'clock just a moment ago…"

Scarlotta blinked once again. "Do you think maybe it's because I broke the clock?"

"It's possible; at least in this room the time is right, maybe we can get the flow of time back to normal if we break the clocks." Moon inquired with a small tap of her feet.

"Then we'll break the clocks in every single room we get in; if we do that maybe…" Kaida paused, looking to her hands for a moment. "Maybe… Maybe we can help Niko and Amani… right?"

Before the two others could answer a phone rang loud and clear. The three of them looked around confused, trying to decide whose phone it was exactly before Scarlotta pulled out her's. It was proudly ringing loudly and she opened it, putting it on loud speaker. "Who is it?" A piano note played, yet it was only a single one before the phone call was disconnected. "Hmph..."

"It's a bug!" Moon snapped.

"I've never heard of a 'phone bug'… what we just heard was a piano…" Kaida muttered softly.

Scarlotta closed her phone once more, putting it back in her pocket. _That's odd… I didn't have any signal before-… the clock. _"A piano? … Anyway, we have nothing else to do here so, let's go to Nepholin."

Kaida nodded quickly, not waiting anymore time. "Right, if all goes well, Raiden and Kiyoshi should also be able to join us there; let's go."

"T-that guy was a little bigger than before, don't you think?" Kiyoshi asked his worried tone obvious. "M-maybe we really should go back to help them…"

Raiden shook his head to his brother and looked around the third floor for a moment. "No, we have to accomplish what mission was given to us, Kaida can take care of herself." _Did I really just say that- never mind. _"We have to understand this house so that we can also lighten her burden."

"All right, b-besides, if we run into that thing, I'd rather run away."

"Dully noted… Anyway, let's search these rooms once more and then… hmph… report to Nepholin." Raiden grumbled and sighed, his ears twitching ever so lightly.

Kiyoshi smiled, jumping on his toes as he grabbed his brother's arm and started to pull him down the steps. The young half-blood knew where to go; he knew where the key led. "Come on nii-san! We already looked up here anyway; it has to be for the first floor."

Raiden huffed and went to disagree but decided to go along with whatever his brother had chosen. They wandered around, almost aimlessly until Kiyoshi decided to pick up the pace and lead his older brother towards a Japanese styled room. He quickly ran to the door on his left, messing with it, fiddling with the key before it clicked and the new door opened.

The little boy gulped, looking back to his brother for a moment and making sure he was by the very door that he had opened. With a quick movement, the boy wandered up the small two steps and gulped yet again. _They were going to have to run._ Another breath slowly before he took one last step forward, seeing the beast come rushing out and staggering backwards, giving a screech in surprise before running. "Nii-san!"

Raiden's expression grew in fear before he followed Kiyoshi out the door, racing down the hall with the monster in hot pursuit. Kiyoshi's silver eyes glanced behind them before he opened a door and in turn, pulled Raiden through it, slamming it shut and waiting for the footsteps to pass. It was a few moments with elf-ears pressed to the door before the two calmed down.

_They escaped. _

The two took several breaths, still tensed up a bit before Raiden opened up the door, looking outward and confirming that it was safe. It was then that they found tracks outside of the door, leading into the kitchen and to a door that had mysteriously opened up when it was locked before. Within this room was a few bookshelves and yet, there was a wooden box that caught Kiyoshi's attention. He smiled, pulling it out of the way, seeing a safe. Relief swept over the boy and he checked it, frowning slightly. "It's locked…"

"If it weren't, there wouldn't be any point to it." Raiden sighed. "It looks like it's a four-digit numeric combination though… Let's just look around some more; maybe that monster was guarding somethin'."

Kiyoshi gave a pout, "Too bad~!" He said before he grabbed his brother's arm once again and the two headed back to the room where the monster had chased them from, after all, there had to be something interesting in there if the monster was there.

The two looked around, poking around before Raiden came to one of the sliding doors and opened it, finding a piece of paper. "Ohhh! It's another piece of paper!" Kiyoshi giggled, looking at it while his older sibling did the same.

"… It's similar to the other one we found." Raiden murmured to himself, looking to the yellow and red on the paper in question.

"I… I wonder what it is…" Kiyoshi whispered before jumping straight up, hearing the sound of a sharp pitch tone, his phone was getting a call. "Eep! Don't scare me like that, Raiden!"

"S-sorry… that sound- Isn't it your cell phone?" Raiden questioned over the high pitch sound.

"E-eh?" Kiyoshi quickly slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling it out, looking at it in astonishment. "Y-you're right… why-? Our phones don't get signal here!"

Raiden growled, annoyed with the sound. "How am I supposed to know?! Just answer it already!"

"A-alright…" Kiyoshi mumbled, pressing a button on the phone to switch it to loudspeaker before hitting the answer button. "H-hello?" After a moment of silence, a piano key played, ringing out before the call was disconnected.

"… That was a piano… wasn't it? …" Raiden shook his head, stuffing the paper into his pocket. "Ugh, it doesn't matter, let's just go to Nepholin, Kaida and the others will probably join us there if all goes well too…"

Kiyoshi nodded, yet again taking his brother's arm in both of his warm hands. "Let's go, nii-san!"

* *  
Nepholin sighed, switching her glance over the black piano and back to Kyashidi. Of course the other didn't understand why the angel in hiding was being so tense but she understood one thing. They had to look over this room. She rubbed her nose a bit before looking to the piano herself. "S-so what about the piano? Y-you've been looking at it for a while now…"

The thing was, there was colored numbers on the pearl white keys.

"These numbers have to mean something… Did we need numbers for something? Are we missing a clue?" Nepholin went to pace, stopping in her tracks for a moment. "Hmmm…"

Kyashidi on the other hand stood practically still, her head down, lost in thought. "Numbers… they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers…" Seconds later her foot began to tap against the ground. "Numbers… puzzles… Security… So-so a security breach… but this house isn't that high-tech… so it has to be a safe or something."

"Hey!" Nepholin shouted, getting the other female out of her train of thought. "The books in this room are nothing special so; wait here while I go to the room next door." She was already heading towards the door, "There were a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them and come back."

"O-oh… okay… just-just be careful." Kyashidi said before the door was slammed shut. "Oh what was I thinking about again? … I forgot it when I talked to her…" She walked closer to the piano, turning her back to the door. "First the piano. God, Amani's always getting us into trouble? Wh-why can't he be a bit more considerate? I mean -?!" She heard the door unlock. "Oh, is that you, Nepholin? I-I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet…. Also! We were told not to do anything alone, remember? I'm coming with you this time-." It was as soon as she turned around that her heart stopped.

The monster was right there, the wyvern was right there in front of her, sniffing the air. _W-wha-wha-wha-what-!_ Kyashidi was in complete shock, standing still even when the beast sniffed at her hair with red eyes glaring. _Wh-why did this have to happen just when I'm all alone?! M-maybe the others were all killed? No, I can't think like that-!_ It slid its tongue on her forehead, licking its surface, making her quiver, it didn't seem to know that she was there and turned, leaving the room.

Her knees buckled and her whole body gave out, letting her fall to the floor and into a world of dreams. _I-I can't see anything…. Anything but the dark… _

Nepholin came back into the room after she was sure she heard something fall. Worry consumed the angel when she saw the one she partnered up with on the floor, passed out. She rushed to her side, yelling out her name before shaking the sleeping girl. "Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Kyashidi opened her eyes slowly, moaning a bit and struggled to speak. "W-whaz'happened?"

"I don't know!" Nepholin exclaimed pulling away and letting the other go. "I came back and you were lying on the floor near the piano with maple syrup!" Kyashidi gulped. "You scared me! Did something happen?"

"Ah-…. No… I can't remember very well but… since the flow of time is strange… you didn't run into _it._" Kyashidi replied.

"Run into… what?"

Kyashidi held her head, wincing slightly. "I-I just don't think that creature will be coming into this room for a while… that's all I'm going to say."

Nepholin blinked, finally understanding and giving a curt nod before she heard a knock at the door. _So… That thing attacked in two places at once? … This'll be more difficult than I thought. _

Long Chapter is long but yeah, anyway I don't know when the next one will be out but please, read and review!


End file.
